


Whatever Turns You On

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Laurel/Maria [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Laurel and Maria like to punish you in public...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Whatever Turns You On

\- You know what’s coming before you can even ready yourself for it  
\- Maria’s been smirking at you all day  
\- That is always a bad sign  
\- Laurel seems a little less sure of herself  
\- She always does what Maria tells her to though  
\- You both do  
\- You’ve been used to being punished for no reason  
\- At least with Maria she tells you why  
\- She’s at least fair  
\- This is the first time you’ve faced it publicly  
\- Even if It sucks  
\- And it does  
\- You accepted this when you started dating them  
\- Well, when you started dating Maria  
\- Laurel was a surprise  
\- Not that you mind too much  
\- Laurel’s good at aftercare  
\- It starts simply  
\- Just name-calling  
\- Teasing  
\- Them mocking you  
\- You stay silent  
\- Let them see you accept it  
\- You always accept it  
\- You’ve already been halfway stripped  
\- Somehow you know what comes next  
\- It’s painfully clear now  
\- You stay silent  
\- Shiver but accept it  
\- Being naked is less shameful than what could have been  
\- Humiliation has become a habit  
\- You wish you hated it more  
\- You know though  
\- If you behave  
\- They will be gentler with you  
\- At least for a while  
\- Maria is smug  
\- Watching you  
\- Her voice is almost gentle at your ear  
\- “Now... stay...”  
\- You nod  
\- She smirks  
\- Kisses your forehead  
\- The one sign of actual care  
\- “Good, now wait until we tell you to come backstage.”  
\- You nod again  
\- You know you’ve got to just wait it out


End file.
